Strawberry Prince
Strawberry Prince Strawberry Prince is one of the many active users on the popular role playing forums based on the book/movie Battle Royale called Survival of the Fittest. This is a place were you can veiw Strawberry Prince' current characters on V2 (Version 2 of SOTF) and can see what kind of direction they are headed for. Character bios and statistics on the character will be posted here and will be updated when new events that has to do with any of these characters occur. But enough on SOTF, more about me! I was born here in what seems like a small town in the Golden State of California. Not much going on here, like any normal kid I would go to school and when I got into highschool thing became different but they were still the same. I would go out a lot more, but there were't that many places to really go to. The movies and Disneyland are the main places, other than hanging out at various of my friends houses. Right now I'm 16 and a Sophmore in highschool, still waiting for that day to be released into the real world. Anyways, my personality is.......Well to start I'm fun to be around. I litsen to people and hear what they have to say I also respond back and talk until they don't want to talk anymore. When I was still in junior high and elementry I was the quiet, naive person. I didn't know anything about issues and other things going on in the real world. But when I got into highschool I started acting more mature with more knowledge in my brain. Sometimes I acted like I knew everything, maybe because of all the things I suddenly learned. But really I'm still that naive boy inside trying to fit in and impress the people I'm around. But instead of the present lets think of the future. I dream and dream one day I'll become an actor. That what I always wnated in life, to be on stage or in the movies or on TV. Not because of the publicity I don't care for that really, i just love to act really. Being people you aren't is really fun, I like being someone else for a time. I try out for various plays hoping to be looked at as more than just someone trying to use up their spare time. Thats what I hope to become one day. Anyways back to other things! Background Info Strawberry Prince' original name was Kris. He first joined Survival of the Fittest on March 26th, 2006. Later on when Survival of the Fittest was moved to a new forum he joined once again on October 7th, 2006 under the username Strawberry Prince. Kris joined at the end of Version 1 of SOTF, however he was too late to be in V1 but he was just in time for the pre-game of Version 2. Although during the time he joined some V1 characters were put up for adoption, Kris decided to adopt asanos B120 Drew Lynn. During the beginning stages of the Version 2 pre-game Kris mainly role played as his signature character (as well as first he's ever created on SOTF) : Paris Persphone. Who was followed by Ebony Libitina, Marimar Perez, Atticus Maybelle, Darcy Rose, and Gigi Sinclaire. When SOTF was moved to another forum Kris joined it again however this time he was more mild in role playing when it came to the V2 Pre-Game, role playing only as Paris Persphone and Marimar Perez before V2 started. Currently Kris is in V2 role playing away as the characters he's created before accompanied by some new ones. Random Facts * When I was little, my favorite color was blue. Of coruse now that I got older its changed to all kinds of different colors. But the start of it all was blue, specifically Cerulean blue. * Favorite foods include orange chicken with noodles, pizza, hamburgers, Japanese rice, stuffing, mash potatoes, pumpkin pie, banana cream pie, and lastly spaghetti. * I've been in several plays; Bye Bye Birdie (Albert), Annie (Warbucks/Rooster), Funny Girl (Heckie/Mr.Renaldi/Ensamble), Beauty and the Beast (Cogsworth), I was supposed to be doing the production of Blithe Spirit this fall in which I played Dr.Bradman but that was cancelled. But I will be preforming a scene from Blithe Spirit as Charles and from The Importance of Being Ernest as Jack in January. I will also be preforming in the play Anything Goes this upcoming spring. * Musicals and plays I'd like to one day preform would be Chicago, Hairspray, Mamma Mia!, A Chorus Line, and Phantom of the Opera. * My favorite ride at Disneyland is The Haunted Mansion, Space Mountain, and Matterhorn * My favorite rides at California Adventure is the Hollywood Tower of Terror. * My favorite movie of all time is The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Ebony Dear was the first to introduce me to SOTF. * Before rping on SOTF, I was playing a online game named Battle Royale V2 with two big role-players on SOTF (which we met during gameplay) during the time of V1. That is Ebony Dear, MooCow, and Kaishi. * The character name I played as on Battle Royale V2 was Boy #5 Kris. He was hacked with a broadsword and was the 11th (out of 24) to die. Category:Former Handlers Category:V1 Handlers Category:V2 Handlers